True Passion
by XangelXeyesX
Summary: Lena, Nessie's best friend comes to visit only to find herself attracted to someone she shouldn't be attracted to. Nessie & Jake's son Theo. with so many obstacles, ups & downs will their love make it? Will passion be enough to save their love & future?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hiya readers...  
**__**this is my 1**__**st**__**story in ages...i've writen before but deleted my stories, after some time and a long writes block, i've come up with some new idea's...i hope you enjoy, please give me feed back and tell me how to improve...enjoy....**_

**Oh and unfortunately i am _NOT_Stephanie Meyer...i simply wish i was...haha**

_**: )**_

* * *

_**Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring**_

"I'm coming" i shout at the phone. As if whoever was phoning me could actually hear it.

_**Ring, ring, ring, ring**_

"I'm coming i'm coming" i say running out of the bathroom barely wrapped in my towel.

"Hello?"

"Finally women, i'm glad i didn't hold my breath, i would have passed out by now" Nessie my best friend giggles on the other side of the phone.

"Oh my god" i squealed into the phone. "Hiya honey, how are you? Wait what's up? We only usually call each other every two days. Que passa chicka?" i ask starting to feel worried.

"Oh it's nothing major, i just found out why i've been so sluggish and hot lately"

"Say its menopause and i swear i'll fall on my ass laughing, go on, say it please, hehe say it" i giggle

"Baby girl half vamp over here, just like you, we'll never grow old, no menopause, thank god" she giggles back into the phone.

"Okay what's up honeypot?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Again? Oh my god" i scream into the phone.

"Yep, lucky number four"

"Aww honey congratulations"

"But back to the reason i called" she says giggling again. "i want you to be the godmother"

I squeal into the phone again and all i hear is Nessie laughing in the background.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"You bet your sexy ass on it girl" again with the giggling. "Thanks honey, i feel honoured" i say tearing up.

"You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You'll have to move up here to be a part of his or her life"

"Nessie my life is here i don't know" i whispered back to her.

"I met you when we were both four and for the past ten years, you've been soaking up the sun over there in Brazil, you gotta come back hun, i need you" she begged me.

"Honey, my work is here, my sisters and brother live here, honey....i don't know" I could hear her sniffing on the other side of the phone call.

"Okay i have an idea"

"What is it?" Nessie Sniffed into the phone.

"How about i go up there and stay there until you have the baby? I'll stay awhile until you baptise him and then i'll come back. How's that sound?"

She sniffes again and stayed silent for a second. "i'll take what i can get" she chuckles into the fun.

"Okay i'll start packing and drive my way up there. Oh is it okay if i bring Demon with me?" i asked crossing my fingers.

"Yeah sure i wanna meet the only man in your life" she giggles into the phone.

"Great i'll organise everything at work, talk to the family and hopefully in about twenty eight hours time i'll be there talking to my future godchild"

"Can't wait"

"See you soon honey-pot" i say before hanging up.

I sit down on my large so coach and just think of what i have just promised. Renesmee Carlie Cullen–Black has been my best friend since we first were introduced by my brother Nahuel, ten years ago. He wanted me and my sisters to meet the Cullen's and become like them, vegetarians.

It was hard at first, but with the Cullen's help i was able to adapt to a new life style and walked away from them having a bigger family. Nessie and i clicked from the first, we could talk about anything and thankfully we had the same sense of humour. I would have loved to stay with them and become a part of the family but my sisters needed me and so i departed unwillingly. But we stayed in contact no matter what. We emailed each other almost daily, phoned each other every two days to talk about everything, nothing and random things bothering us. But most of all we would text silly jokes at random times. i would Sometimes be at a business meeting, get a text from Nessie and would laugh out loud. Good thing i was the boss or i would have lost my job years ago.

I'm Lena Sophia De Luz. Younger sister of Mariana, Sarena, Fatima and Nahuel. I was the youngest daughter of Joham before the Volturi got to him and killed him. My sisters took me in and looked after me ever since. Living in Brazil was amazing. The culture was exotic, the language, food and history were all mind blowing. It was one of the best countries in the world. And not just because i was born here. When i went to the Cullen's i had stayed there for a just a month. God knows how long i was going to stay there with Nessie's pregnancy. But she needed me so i would go there for a while.

I had my own successful photography business which i ran with my sisters and lived with the second youngest Mariana in a big apartment in the middle of Rio De Janeiro. It was just us two and my beautiful dog Demon. He was a brown husky; he looked and was scary but was sweet to me and Mariana. She had given him to me two years earlier as a Christmas present and up until now it's still my favourite gift. No has topped him. The only man in my life and in my heart.

While deep in thought demon had walked up and was now licking my feet. "Stop that" i giggle at him and scratch him behind his right ear. Or as i likes to think the "magic spot". If you tickled him there you had him on the palm of your hands. He lies on the floor and rolls onto his back so i have access to his tummy. I was tickling him madly when Marina walked in.

"Bon dia" she wished me a good morning.

"Morning, did you hear my conversation?"

"Of course, when you leaving?" she asks giving me a warm smile.

"Soon, i have a long way to drive, better start packing" I look down again to see demon still squirming from me as i continued to tickle him.

"Need any help?"

"That would be great sis" i say smiling at her.

I spent the next hour packing half of my things and stuffing it into my BMW X 5 car. I tell Mariana everything she will need to know. And to call me if there are any emergencies. As Demon jumps into the back seat of my car, my other sisters appear to say goodbye.

"Drive slowly and make sure you phone me as soon as you get there" the eldest Fatima say giving me a tight hug.

"Oh and don't forget to get us something pretty" Serena pipes up and giggles nervously at the look Fatima throws her way.

"And stay out of trouble" my brother Nauhel say as he grabs me from behind and gives me a tight bear hug.

"Can't breathe" i gasp out to have him and my sisters laugh at me. He puts me down and ruffles my hair up as he always has done since i was a small girl.

"Nal" i scream my nick-name for him as i try to fix my hair. He simply chuckles along with my sister's laughter at me.

"Okay, okay, okay i'm going now" i say giving them all a kiss on the cheek.

"Phone us" Fatima shouts as i finally start up the car.

"Okay" i shout back and pull away.

The drive is long and existing but with lady gaga tones, demon licking my face now and then i'm entertained and keep going. I only stop to refill my car and let Demon stretch his legs, eat and do his business. And then were back on the road.

After a very long drive i'm finally driving up the Black's drive way. As soon as i cut the engine, i'm pulled out of the car by a teary eyed Nessie.

"Your here" she squeals in my ear as she hugs me tightly.

"Yeah i kinda told ya i was going to come" i chuckle at her.

"i thought you were joking or were going to cancel or something2 she says stepping back and wiping away her tears.

"Woof" Demon makes his presence known. Nessie squeals in shock but smiles as she sees Demon panting with his tongue sticking out to the side.

"Aww, he's cute" she says walking up to him and starts to scratch his head. "so your her man?" she says to him.

"Woof" he answers her, making us both giggle.

"Okay well let's get you settled in" nessie says opening the car door. Demon leaps down and lands on Nessie. They fall to the ground only to have her giggle as he licks her face.

"eoow" Nessie giggles at Demon.

"Demon" i say and giving him a warning look. He gets of nessie and sits down on his hind legs and turns his head sideways, trying to look innocent.

"Cheeky" i say looking at him. Which he responds with letting his tongue hang down.

"So where's everyone?"

"They've gone down to La Push to see Billy, he hasn't been feeling well" nessie says grabbing two bags out of the trunk of my car.

"Is he well?"

"Yeah, he's just getting old and Jacob wants the kids to see him as much as possible"

"So why didn't you go?" i ask also grabbing two bags.

"Jacob doesn't like me doing very much whilst pregnant" she says rolling her eyes at me.

I close the car boot and start to follow Nessie to where i'll be staying for the next few months.

"He almost stayed just because i'm pregnant" she said walking around the main house until we were round back. There was a big pool and barbeque area by the house. By the pool there was a pretty big pool house.

"You'll be staying here" nessie says turning back to me once she slid opened the door and stepped in. Walking in throw the glass sliding door you enter the living room. It's decorated with a large cream couch facing the left wall of the pool house. There's a homey fireplace and above it a flat screen TV. There are built in selves filled with books on either side of the fireplace, filled with books. On either side of the large couch are small coffee tables decorated with small vases filled with lavender flowers. On the floor is a big white fluffy rug. Past the living room is a small kitchen. With a small table with two chares and more flowers decorating the table.

Just looking around i feel my mouth drop open. The pool house is bright, homey and absolutely perfect.

"I take it you like it" Nessie smiles at me. i simply nod my approval to her.

"Okay well this room here she indicates to the second door to my right, opposite the kitchen is the bathroom". I drop my bags by the door and walk in to inspect my new home. The bathroom is medium size by has a large bath. So big you could possibly fit three people in it at one time.

"Come on, i'll show you your room" nessie says dragging me out of the bath and into a very warm, homey room. It simple, like the rest of the house but just perfect for me. The large bed is facing the door, two bedside tables and a large closet.

"It's pretty simple but i wasn't sure what you would like" nessie said looking at the room with an unsatisfied look on her face.

"Are you kidding me" i say as she faces me. "i love it" i say hugging her.

"i hope so"

"i really do, i might not leave" i joke.

"If you want to stay, your more than welcome" she hugs me harder.

After an hour of unpacking, gossiping and getting to know my new little home, i decided to phone my sisters to let them know i was okay.

"Lena? Es tu? Are you okay? Did you get there okay? Are you safe?" Fatima asks worriedly.

"I'm fine, i'm fine don't worry" i say trying to calm her down.

"How do you like it there?"

"I'm loving it Fatima, i'm staying at their pool house because all the room on the main house are occupied by honey, this little pool house rocks" i tell her excitedly.

"Good i hope your having a good time, me and the girls already miss you" i hear her sniff.

"Ai come on Fatima i'll be back soon, i haven't seen my best friend in ten years, i'll be away for just a short while, don't worry, time fly's" i try to convince her.

"I'm sorry" she sniffs into the phone.

"It's okay, have fun without me"

"We plan to" my sister Serena Shouts in the background, making me chuckle.

"Well i guess i'll let you go, but please phone me soon" Fatima begs.

"Of course, i love you"

"Love you too sis, bye"

"Bye" i say hanging up.

"Missing you already?" nessie asks as i walk into the main house throw the back door.

"Yeah"

"Well they have you all year round, i only have you now and then so come on, sit down and drink some wine" she says patting the seat next to her on her large couch.

We sit down talking some more until we are interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Wait a sec" she said turning around and picking up the cordless phone.

"Hello" and by the instant smile on her face i could tell it was Jacob.

"Yeah baby, she just got here" she said looking at me. "She's fine, she loves the pool house" she smiling at me.

"How's Billy doing?" this is when i chose to mind my own business and look at the family pictures on the fireplace. Nessie and Jacob were blessed with three beautiful, healthy children. Angelina and Theodore who were twins and Selena. All three were unbelievably beautiful. All the pictures Nessie had were of the kids whilst they were pretty young. All were chubby and were wearing big dippers.

"Cute aren't they" Nessie says walking over to stand by my side.

"Yeah all of them" i said looking at her. "You have a beautiful family"

She sighs looking at the picture then looks at me. "They grow up too quick"

"Nessie, they have werewolf and vampire genes in the of course they grow up too quickly" i smile at her.

"Still" i see her tearing up. I hug her and she tells me all that bothering her.

Angelina, Nessie's eldest daughter was imprinted on by Seth Clearwater at birth. Has recently started dating Seth. Nessie is so worried that Angelina will forget all about her and will move on with her life, and disregard both her and Jacob.

Theodore, Angelina's twin has recently phased for the first time and has started to date another wolf girl in Sam's pack. Nessie's worried that he will get to serious with this girl and she or he will imprint on someone and will break the other heart.

Selena, the youngest is simply too shy. Always in her room reading a book and never conversing with anyone who isn't family or family friends. Nessie doesn't want her child to be lonely and so worries for her little Selena.

By the time Nessie let this all out i could see she was out of tears and was finally happy to have had someone listen to her worries.

"Thanks" she smiles at me.

"Your more than welcome honey-pot2 i smile at her.

"So what with you? Have you met someone? Anything you haven't confessed yet?" she giggles.

"I'm busy with my work and family 24/7, I've been on a date like what two time but other than that i have no idea what i'm doing to repeal men" i confess to her.

"You don't repeal men Lena, look at you, you beautiful, how you single i have no idea"

"Yeah well neither do i" i chuckle at her but deep down i am hurting. I long to find my mister right. The "one". Someone who will laugh at my silly jokes and make coffee in the mornings, but till this day, nothing.

"Okay well Jacob and the kids will get back in two day and on that day Jacob and me want to throw you a welcome here party. And seeing as it's on Halloween. It'll be a Halloween party" nessie say bouncing on her seat next to me.

"Nessie there's no need-" Nessie lifts her hand up to stop me and has a serious look on her face.

"you've been my best friend since we were small, you've never meet my children but have always sent them little gifts on their birthdays and Christmas, you part of this family and believe it or not were having this party" she says looking really scary at me. at this moment i remember that she really is half a vampire like me.

"Okay" i say and put up my hand in surrender.

We spent the next two day getting the house ready for the party. Buying decorations, food, drinks and baby clothes for my soon to be god-child. we spent most of our time shopping and eating. From the amount Nessie was consuming I had no doubt that this was defiantly Jake's kid.

On the day of the party everything was ready. I was asleep in my room until i had a rude awakening by a little devilish pixie.

"Wake up" her bell like voice sang. I chose not to act and before i knew it she throw ice cold water at me, making me jump out of bed. I had gone to sleep in a tight top and boy short panties and they were now all wet. She starts to laugh at me and before i know it i'm chasing her all around my little pool house until she runs out of the pool house and heads up into the main house. I follow her, trying to keep up but only being a half vamp makes me slower. She heads into the living room where all the Cullen's and Jake's pack are stood talking. They stop and look at me as i screech to a halt on the wooden floor.

"Nice look Lena" Emmett sniggers at me. Making me blush. Rosalie being the absolute angel she is stands up for me and slaps Emmett on the head. I smile at rose in gratitude only to have her wink at me then smile.

"i...um...i'm Sorry" i say looking at everyone. I look at Alice and she's got an evil smile on her face. I stick out my tongue at her as i make the walk of shame, back into the pool house. me and Alice always had this kind of relationship. playing pranks and trying to embrace each other. But it was all out of love. I was going to get her back. She knew that more than anyone else. So before leaving i flash her a warning look and head out.

As i reach the kitchen Jacob stands in front of me with a big ass smile on his face making me blush even more.

"i don't know how you guys dress down there in Rio but up here in America we like to wear more appropriate clothing in the kitchen and especially in a house full of men" he says jokingly.

"Shut up" i blush and walk out. I hear his booming laugh and know that he'll never let me live this down. Great.

Walking out into the back garden i see someone playing with Demon. The guy is at least 6ft. Dark skin and long hair. I can see from his tightly fitted shirt that he is built. With muscle's that make Jacobs look small.

He's too busy playing with Demon to notice me. they are playing tug of war with one of Demon's many toys, i can hear Demon Growling but i can see he's enjoying himself. Demon Sees me and stops all he's doing and trots his way over to me. He licks my hands and i look up to see the man who was playing with Demon, standing facing me. I'm taken aback by this man's good looks. At first i don't know who he is, but a closer inspection i realise i do know him even thou i have never met him before. It's Theodore, Jacob and Nessie's son. As much as i want to take my eyes off him, i simply can't. And i have a feeling by the way he's looking at me; it's the same for him.

"H...Hi" he slowly smiles at me.

........

* * *

_**again tell me how to improve :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Again i'm_ NOT_Stephanie Meyer just wish i was... :) ENJOY....**

* * *

Theo's p.o.v....

Driving back to Alaska from La push i felt pissed. Pissed that yet again Dad had been a cock blocker to me and Katherine. That didn't mean i hadn't had my fun but i would have loved to have some more time with her.

Grandpa Billy wasn't looking like his old self. He was now completely grey with so many wrinkles he looked like a road map had been stamped on his face. That being said he was still as cool as ever. We got along great right from the start. With his silly jokes and stories of my dad's past, the old dude rocked. And would miss him once he is gone.

But for now all that was in my mind was Katherine. God she was hot, tall, dark and feisty. Katherine was one of Sam's pack members. She turned a few days before the volturi had come to kill my mother. Making her the second chick to wolf up. As a kid i remember having a crush on her and her simply not giving a crap about me. But the day i hit 6, BOOM. Hello tall, dark and handsome Theodore Anthony Black. The next summer after i turned into a god i saw Katherine and the chick couldn't keep her hands off me. Which i loved but mum and dad hated. Saying we had to be careful, if either one of us were to imprint the other would get hurt. I say fuck imprinting. You lose your mind, can only ever be attracted, see and want one person and never love anyone else. Nah not for me. I'm Jacob Black's alpha son, i need chicks and they need me. So me and imprinting simply don't go.

My family hated the way i was thinking. Especially my twin sister Angelina. Simply because she was imprinted upon as baby by funny man Seth Clearwater. Yeah I'm happy for her but the way he looks at my sister and does everything for her like a lost puppy. Nah, not for me. i was a ladies' man and planned on keeping my title, no matter what.

"i hate it when you get big headed" Selena, my baby sister sitting next to me say hitting my chest.

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't be listening to my thoughts" i smirk back at her, only to have her roll her eyes at me. Selena was one of the lucky ones. She was born more vampire than werewolf and so was blessed with the power of Telepathy, just like Grandpa Edward. But Selena was able to put her thoughts into other people minds without touching them. Which was awesome, and i kind of envied her for it. These powers of hers had its perks like if she wanted to say, cuss or tell me a weird joke but didn't want our parents to know about it, she would use her powers and it would be our little secret. But other than that she was a quiet, delicate little soul. Sweet hearted and had one of the purest souls i knew. I sometimes had my doubts if she really way my sister but being that beautiful and amazing, there was simply no question about it. Which was why if anyone messed with my baby sis, they had to deal with me.

"It's not like i chose to, believe me with you i wish i could block it out" she says blushing. "Your thoughts are very....dirty" she says avoiding making eye contact with me, making me laugh out loud.

"i feel for ya Selly" Angelina winks at Selena from behind. She's tangled up with Seth in the back seat. With his arms and feet around her and his head nuzzled in the nook of her neck.

"Because your thoughts are any better?" i say and cause everyone in the van to laugh, except dad.

"Change the subject" he says looking at us through the mirror.

"Admit it dads got the worse right?" i ask Selena who turns beat red and hits me. She gets her book and iPod out of her hand bag and starts to read and listen to music as if i hadn't said anything.

"So who the mystery guest staying over?" Embry whose sitting shot gun asks.

"Lena"

"No way, Lena? Rio de Janeiro Lena? Nessie's Lena?" he asks excitedly.

"Yep"

"Oh man she's such a hottie" Embry says with a dreamy look on his face.

"i don't think so, Nessie's way better" dad smile's dreamily two.

Embry snorts and looks at dad "i wonder if she's still single".

"From what Nessie has told me she still is"

"Great" Embry smiles.

"Who's Lena?" i ask nosily.

"You know. your mother's best friend" dad answers.

"Single ai?" dad narrow's his eyes at me. "Your mother would kill you"

I snort and i see a smile cross my father's lips. "It's Lena, no one messes with her, she's something else, she's not like these girls you know Theo, she's a businesswomen, friendly, loyal and kind-hearted"

"Sounding better by the minute dad" i joke.

"trust me she's a hard one to land" my father claps Embry on his shoulder then looks at me "even Embry couldn't capture her"

"Hay it wasn't just me"

"Who else tried?" i chuckle thinking of this untameable women.

"No one" dad says averting his eyes.

"Embry?"

"No one Theo, my bad" he also averts his eyes.

I look at Selena and she's listening to music and pretending to read her book. I nudge her but she keeps ignoring me.

"Tell me" i whisper.

"Yeah tell us" Angelina asks curiously too.

"It doesn't matter it happened years ago" Seth says sitting up from his lying down position.

"No i wanna know" Angelina says also sitting up. "Who was it" she giggles at Selena.

Selena looks up at me and i know that she doesn't want to say it. She has a worried look on her face and i automatically don't want to force her to saying it. I start to fell protective and start to think of ways to change the subject.

"You know what, what's past has past" i say. "So dad how does it feel to be a daddy for the fourth time?" i ask and look at Selena who now has a relieved look on her face and smiles up at me.

"Feels bloody amazing" he Smiles back at us.

"Do you want another boy or girl?" Angelina asks excitedly. Next to her Seth is also looking relieved and that second i knew that Seth was the other guy who had tried to get this Lena. And straight away i knew why no one wanted to tell Angelina. Because as much as she loved Seth and us all, if she got mad, it simply wasn't pretty.

Katherine had been one of Seth's lovers. The moment Angelina found out she went mad. Its scared the carp out of all of us. She even banned Katherine from going anywhere near Seth. Up until this day, Angelina and Katherine avoid each other like the plague. As soon as Angelina see's Katherine you can see her tense up and getting ready to have a go with Katherine. And up until this day Angelina hates it that me and Katherine are fucking item of sorts. Hell even mum and dad had an issue but i didn't care. Katherine i knew was the women for me. She was hot, tall, dark, fit and knew everything that i was going through. And the fact that she was great in bed was a bonus. What else could i ask for?

"Please Theo" Selena looks at me with big green eyes. She was lucky enough to inherit Grandpa Edward green eyes. Which Grandpa Edward was secretly pleased with. Some of him was still alive and kicking in our DNA.

"Okay" i say and start to listen to my music. We were meant to be travelling later on today to reach our house at about midday, but dad couldn't stay away another minute longer and had us packed, wrapped and in the car early so we could arrive home early in the morning. There were barely any other cars in the free way so dad was driving faster than usual. With mum pregnant he had been antsy the whole time he was away from her. See what imprinting does to a man? I eventually feel asleep but woke up when our van came to a halt.

I stretch as much as i can in the limited space i have and look around. Everyone's asleep except for dad who's already rushing up the front door step to go see mum and Embry who's outside getting our bags out of the trunk. Seth is snoring like crazy and has Angelina tucked into his side sleeping soundly. You'd think with that chain saw sound coming out of him she would be awake but nope. Sound asleep, looking like a real life angel.

"Were here?" i turn to see Selena also stretch in her limited space.

"Yep" i say popping the "p".

"You wanna wake up um or should we leave um here?" she asks with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Leave um" i shrug my shoulders and open the door to get out, Selena not too far behind.

"Hay look" Selena points at Papa Carlisle's Mercedes, Grandpa Edward's Audi and Uncle Emmett's Hummer parked on the other side of the house. "There all here" she smiles running inside.

"Woof" i hear barking around the back. I walk to investigate and see a beautiful husky dog barking at squirrels in a tree.

"Hay boy" he turns to me and starts to growl. "Hay" i use my Alpha tone on him and immediately he lowers he's head and stops the growling. "Come here" i say nicely. He trots over to me and i start to pet him. He's a beautiful creature with brown and white fur. I wonder who he belongs to and if he's lost. I see a name tag on his dog collar and look to find out the name of my new friends.

"Hello Demon" i say scratching him behind he's right ear and i see him go mad. Pressing his body harder against my hand. And i know straight away that this is where he likes to great scratched. He leave me and goes to fetch one of he's toys. It's a rope with knots in it and i already know he wants to play tug of war.

"Okay, let see what ya got" i smile at him and start to play with him. He's growling and pulling on the toy as hard as he can. Which makes me laugh; i hear my father's booming laugh but chose not to go investigate. I keep playing with Demon until he looks behind me and leaves me, starting to trots off. i turn around and see him licking the hand of a small women.

She's tiny, as small as Alice. But has an amazing body. Nicer then what i have seen, and believe me i've seen plenty. But she's unbelievably curvy but is beautifully well proportioned to go with her body. She simply has the curves in all the right places. I force myself to look up from her hips to see that she's wearing light green boy shorts and a tight top that is cling to her body, water must have fallen on her. Her hourglass figure is very quickly having a very big effect on my body.

Which surprises me, this has never happened before but I like what i'm seeing. I continue looking up to see her face and that's when i lose it. All the i'm a player crap i woke up with today is gone. All that's in my head is this beauty. I don't care about school, Katherine or even me. All i can think of is keeping the creature in front of me happy, warm and safe. In a family full of beautiful women, this creature, this angel took 1st place. She had amazingly big kissable lips, which already have me tempted to kiss them. Her nose is small and perfect in every way. Her eyes are big and brown. But it's a beautiful brown. It's not too dark and not too light. Just perfect. Looking into her eyes has me feeling i can see her soul. Her hair is brown and curly. It's so shinny and faultless i'm temped to run my finger through it.

This magnificent creature in front of me is extraordinary and i can't wait to know her. After a few seconds of just looking at her, i realise i'm just standing her like an idiot and decide to say something.

"H...Hi" i just about manage to say. i can't say anything else because im so nervous. All i can do is look at her. And even think about taking my eyes away from her hurts me. What is wrong with me?

"Hay" she smiles shyly at me, then looks down at herself then back up at me and blushes. God what a beautiful blush. We simply keep looking at each other and i fell hypnotized by her. i can't look at anything else. I can't think of anything else. Before i know it i'm walking towards her. i see her eyes grow wide but she doesn't step back or away from me when i get up close to her.

"i'm Theo" i say giving her my hand.

"Lena" she places her hand in mine and instantly i fell sparks flying. Our eyes are locked and before i know it i'm leaning down to kiss her. She looks dazed but doesn't move. I kiss her and it's the most amazing sensation in the world. Her lips are so warm and soft, it's slowly but surely driving me crazy. She doesn't do anything at first but after a second she snakes her arms around my neck and starts kissing me back. Our lips start to move together in sync and i graze her lower lip with my tongue so that she allows me access and the second she does, the kiss feels like there's fireworks going off in my head. Our tongues' moving together is the best experience in my life so far. And that's when i realise what this all means. I've imprinted. But i don't care. If imprinting means that this beautiful creature is mine for the rest of my existence then so be it. Before i know it the kiss turns from innocent into hot and heavy and when she bites my bottom lip, i can't help but let out a growl. I hear her heart miss a beat and i can't help but be excited that i have this affect on her when i've only just meet her. i leave her mouth for a moment to look at her eyes that look cloudy and go back to kissing her with all i have.

We are so into the moment we don't realise that granddad Edward, dad, mum and Selena have come out side. Only when dad clears his throat, do me and Lena stop and step away from each other. I stare at her and smile. But as soon as she see's my family she blushes and takes yet another step away from me.

"Oh my god, i'm sorry" she says looking from my family to me then looks down at her feet. "i don't know what i was thinking" she says before running into the pool house so fast i barely see her.

"What the hell was that Theodore Anthony Black? Why were you kissing my best friend? You can't go around kissing people Theo" my mother spits at me, her arms crossed and her little foot tapping on the ground.

"He imprinted" Dad, grandpa and Selena say in unison. But i don't care i'm still looking at the pool house, contemplating weather to follow her or not.

"What?" mum shrieks as she runs up to me and wraps her arms around my stomach. I look down at her and she has a big smile on her face, and is teary eyed. "My little boy has found his other half". I smile back at her but lift my head and look at the pool house again. What dad said was true. The pull was murderous. I was already feeling antsy without Lena in my sights.

"Nessie" grandpa Edward calls my mother. "She's freaking out, its best you go talk to her".

"Why is she freaking out?" i ask dazedly at them.

"She just made out with her best friend kid, she has ever reason to be freaked out" uncle Emmett chuckles walking out into the garden.

Ouch, Kid, that hurt. How did she see me? Like my mother's runny nosed teenage son? Like a little boy? No she shouldn't have or she wouldn't have kissed him like that. The kiss, just thinking about it i can't help but let out a sigh of happiness.

"Man, another dude going goo-goo-ga-ga ai?" Uncle Emmett places his arm around my shoulders. "Shame" he says looking at the pool house. "But i guess this means i get to make fun of you" he says with an evil smirk on his face.

"Leave him alone Emmett" dads stands up for me.

"Okay we'll i guess i'm going to see how she's doing" mum says starting to walk towards the pool house but half way she stop and turns back towards us. "God i lose a best friend and gain another daughter" she's says this and everyone starts to laugh.

"Mum go talk to her please" i practically pushy her the rest of the way into the pool house. She knocks on the door and makes her way in. I start to pace back and forth when dad calls me over. I look at the door and look at my dad, but by the look on his face i know i should go to him.

Walking back to him i see him smiling. "It will all work out, just give her sometime" he says dragging me inside the house, where Uncle Emmett brags to everyone what's happened. While everyone is congratulating me and hugging me, i can't help but feel worried. What if she doesn't want me? What if she doesn't want a mangy mutt like me? i feel myself start to worry and panic, when i hear Selena's voice in my head.

"this is destiny, you two are meant to be, your made for each other, if you weren't you would never have imprinted on her" i look at her and she's got an encouraging smile on her face and i can't help but pick her up and twirl her around. Giggles escaping her.

As soon as i put her down on her feet i hear fell my phone vibrates in my pocket and i check my messages.

_**Hi baby,  
miss you all ready : (  
had a gr8 time last night...  
cant wait 2 see you in 2 weeks time  
n have more fun ; )  
luv u Kat  
xxxxxxxxx**_

As soon as i read the message i feel disgusted with myself and delete it. I don't want anything else to do with Katherine. My one and only now is Lena and i can't wait to make her mine. And straight away i start to imagine what imprint sex will be like. I heard Uncle Sam and Jared talking about it and it was meant to be the best kind. Forget angry sex or just me sex, imprint sex was meant to be mind blowing. God i couldn't wait. I knew that when the moment came i was going to make sweet, long lasting love to Lena until she screamed my name. Just thinking about it, had me hot and bothered.

"Theo pleases" Selena whispers in my mind.

"I really don't want to hear this my boy" Grandpa Edward walk behind me and pats my back. "You have a very......colourful imagination" Grandpa says and everyone starts to laugh. Everyone except for uncle Jasper who i can tell is feeling a little uncomfortable with my emotion being purely lustful. He looks at Alice grabs her hand and makes a dash for it.

I continue to pace throughout the house, but can't fell at ease until i see her before me again.

* * *

**Ello my lovelies...**  
**hope you enjoyed : )**  
**Please don't be shy, give me idea, suggestions or criticism. Just let me know what you think...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again i'm_ NOT_Stephanie Meyer just wish i was... :) ENJOY.... & please dont be shy, REVIEW! i wanna know what ya think :D**

* * *

**Lena's p.o.v...**

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" i say pacing back and forth in my room. How could that have happened? I felt so captivated but so free at the same time it absolutely confused me. One minute i'm looking at his eyes the next i'm kissing him. But it was an unbelievable kiss; i mean it was like fireworks; i felt flushed, hot and bothered. I hadn't ever felt this before and i was freaking out big time.

I hear a knock at the door and i start praying to god it isn't him. God only knows just how controlled i am with him around. It felt too good and now i feel guilt. He was Nessie's son. My best friend's child. It was so wrong in so many ways but in a weird way it felt so right. Like his lips were made for me to be kissing. Like my hands were meant to go around his neck and like his body was....... No forget those thoughts Lena. I say to myself. i start pacing again only to notice Nessie leaning on the door frame with a weird, smug smile on her lips.

"Nessie i'm so sorry, i can explain" i say before she says anything. "It was...um...it was....god" i say hiding my face with my hands.

"Lena i think you should sit down" Nessie says walking over to my bed and sitting down on the edge and patting at a space next to her for me. I sit down and look into her eyes expecting to see anger, betrayal and confusion but instead i see happiness, love and warmth. If i was confused before i'm just simply baffled now.

"I've told the story about Jake and his pack right?" i nod my head wondering where she's going to go with this.

"Do you remember what i said about imprinting? Jacob imprinting on me?" she asks.

"Yeah, the second he saw you he was bound to you, to protect you to love you and be everything you need, he's your other half" i told her the different facts i remembered from the conversation we had, had years ago.

"When a werewolf meets he's other half Lena, he imprints on them. He only imprints if she is who he is destined to be with. To love and protect that one person" Nessie says this looking me straight in the eye.

"Okay?" i say confused.

"One look is all it takes and then you're both captivated" she smiles at me.

"Okay?"

"All you see is this other person, all you think about is this other person and all you want is to keep them happy, safe and warm" Nessie smiles at me. And that's when i remembered the look Theo was giving me outside. The way he had captured me from the start, to how he held me and kissed me.

"He imprinted on me" i asked her praying she would say no.

"Yeah he did" she gives me a big toothy grin.

This is when i start to feel my panic go into over drive. How can he just look at me and love me? This wasn't right. He had to have a choice; i have a choice. I start to feel myself hyperventilate and my head starts to feel light headed.

I start to shake my head profusely and look up at Nessie. "This can't be happening" i say chuckle.

"Stop joking, this isn't funny" i giggle at her but i see by the look on her face that she's being serious. "Nessie, tell me this is a lame joke your pulling on me" i start to beg her.

"It's not a joke honey pot"

"But he's a kid" i shriek, only to have Nessie giggle.

"He's eight years old Lena but in Vamp slash werewolf years he looks and acts twenty years old" she says as if it's nothing. "Besides you're only technically fourteen like me" she gives me a cheeky grin.

"He's...your....kid" i say each word slowly to see if the will sink in.

"So, no one can mess with imprinting" she looks serious again. "It's destiny"

"You've gone mad" i say throwing my hands in the air.

"it's scary at first Lena, think your life has been planned out for you, that your other half has been chosen for you but it's a blessing too" Nessie gushes with a dream like look on her face. She snaps out of it and continues. "No one will love you more, know you more and look after you better than your imprinter, believe me"

"How would you know Nessie? You have only ever been with Jake"

"You've had boyfriend Lena but none has ever worked out, after about the third date you seem to just lose interest right? It's because they are not meant to be with you honeybee"

"And Theo is?"

"hay believe me it shocked the crap out of all of us, but now that i think about it your perfect for him" she smiles at me.

"You said he'll be whatever i want right" i ask her.

"Yes" she says nodding her head.

"i just want to be friends" i say real fast, look down and cross my fingers so that she won't be mad.

"That's fair, remember he will be whatever you need him to be" she says smiling at me. She stands up and makes her way to the door, stops and looks around with a mischievous look on her face. "You know up until now no one has been able to stay away from their imprint. Or just been Friends" she giggles once more and leaves my room.

I continue to pace up and down my room but after about half an hour of just purely trying to get he's face out of my head; i give up and decide to have a bubble bath. But the more i tried to forget about him, the more i would start to wonder about him. i finish my bath, get dressed and just simply wait in the living room. I can hear laughter coming from the main house but i'm still to confused and uncertain of what to do. I want to go up, but don't want to deal with all the knowing looks or Theo. What am i going to say to him? What am i going to do with him? i can't just keep avoiding him but the more i think about it the better the idea starts to appear.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a knocking at the door. I start to panic wondering who it might be. But decided i'm just going to have to face this problem head on. I walk up to the sliding doors of the pool house and draw back the curtains to see who it is. But to my surprise i see its Selena. I know this because Nessie had mentioned she was the only one who had inherited Edward's green eyes.

"Hay" she smiles's shyly at me.

"Hiya"

"Um...mum was wondering if you could help her out with the food preparations, whilst everyone else is decorating" she says this and looks down at her feet. Such a shy soul. Bless.

"Yeah sure" i smile at her but then panic overrides my emotions, when i realise i might see Theo and have to confront him. As soon as i think this Selena's eyes shot up to look me straight in the eyes.

"He's gone for a run with Dad and Grandpa Edward" Selena smiles shyly.

"Oh, okay" i smile at her.

I walk up into the main house and as i make my way up the steps into the back door of the main house, no other than Emmett come walking down with a box full of Halloween decorations. As soon as he sees me he puckers up his lips, making him look like a fish and starts making kissing noises. I feel myself blush instantly.

"Aunt Rose, Uncle Emmett is embracing Lena" Selena Shouts put. In a second Rosalie is standing behind Emmett and slaps him hard on the head. She looks at me, winks then goes back into the house in under a second.

"Ouch" he screams and looks furiously at Selena.

"No one's meant to embrace Lena or Theo" Selena shrugs her shoulders and makes her way in front of me. i can't help but grin at Emmett.

"Rosalie won't always be here my sweet" he whispers evilly at me and wiggles his eyebrows like an evil villain.

I stick my tongue out at him and make my way inside. Esme, Bella and Nessie are going mad with the food preparations with everyone making different foods. Half of the kitchen table is already filled up with food.

"Um...how many people are coming to your party?" i ask looking at all the food.

"We'll the kids have invited friends from school, Sam's pack is coming, and then there's Jake and Theo who love to eat" Nessie smiles at me as she's making a salad.

"Okay we'll what do you need help with?" i ask looking around.

"Could you make a potato salad? Everything you need is around the kitchen just ask and we'll throw ya what ya need" Nessie winks at me as she sticks a slice of cucumber in her mouth.

The next hour me and the girl where in the kitchen laughing, telling silly jokes and cooking, one by one all the females in the family slowly started to drift into the kitchen to join in on all the fun. Being with them reminded me of my sisters; and i realised just how much i missed them. And made a mental reminder to phone them later on. Eventually after two hours of making different salads, appetisers and mouth watering food, everyone had finished. Everyone was leaning against the kitchen surfaces as Esme tells us different stories of the family members. Funny stories that had everyone laughing and had everyone light hearted.

This moment was when Jake and Theo chose to come back. They both came walking in, both in simple sweats and no shirts on. I tried to resist but my eyes couldn't help but travel straight to Theo. He wasn't wearing a shirt so i couldn't help but look at his exposed chest. His russet coloured skin sheltered the thick bands of muscles that covered every inch of his chiselled torso. I couldn't help but keep looking down and noticing his eight pack. God only knows how badly i wanted to touch him. My eyes couldn't resist the need to keep travelling south until i could see the deep cut V protruding below the waistband of his sweats. At that moment i felt a shiver run down my back at the mere thought of it. I look up at Theo's face and he has smug look on his face, he saunters up to where i am and leans close to me, i start to panic but see him reaching for a bottle of water behind me. He was so close i could feel heat radiating from him. His smell washes over me and it was one of the best smell's i had ever smelt. It was a woodsy lavender smell. As he stood back with the bottle in his hand all he did was look me in the eye and i felt my heart beat accelerate and my cheeks start to heat up.

I force myself to look away from Theo and look around the room. Everyone has gone quite and is merely watching us. Everyone has a cheesy smile except for Jacob, Nessie and Selena. Jacob had the same stupid smug smile as Theo, Nessie was smiling mischievously at me and Selena was looking down rubbing her temples with a red blush on her face.

"Theo" she whispers, now rubbing her tempers anti-clock wise. I start to think of excuses to get me out of this room but come up blank until i hear Demon barking outside.

"I have to go feed Demon" I say rushing out. I run into the garden and see Demon playing with Emmett. Well Demon biting the crap out of Emmett anyways, but the both seemed to be having a good time.

"Come her boy" and as soon as Demon hears me her lets go of Emmett, and trots over to me. "Come on lets feed ya" i say walk into the pool house.

I grab his doggy bowl and empty out the dog food into it. The smell gets to me and i have to step away. Only to walk into what feels like a hard, warm wall. But there's not meant to be a wall behind me. I turn around and Theo is standing there simply watching me.

"Need help?"

I simply shake my head and avert my eyes.

"Don't look away" he says grabbing my chin and forcing me to look up at him. "Let me admire your beauty".

"There's nothing to admire"

"Yes there is" he says looking deep into my eyes. Again i feel myself captured and forget who i am, again. Being so close to him, has me dazed. I take a step back and averted my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" i ask him looking down at the Demon with fascination. He just looks from me to Theo. as if knowing something was going on.

"We need to talk"

"About what?"

"Me imprinting on you" i feel my heart start to accelerate but force myself to look at him.

"Nessie said i chose what you get to be" i whisper to him and he nods his head. "i want us to be friends"

His eyes are focused on mine, as if he's trying to read my soul. I can't help but gulp at what he might just see.

"Are you sure" he asks but i'm so dazed i only just manage to hear him.

"Yes" i whisper. Before his lips come crushing down on mine. He lips moving slowly against mine has me insistently on cloud nine and before i know or can control it i'm kissing him back. The kiss is brief and we linger for a second or two before pulling away. He's breathing heavily on me and i love the tingles it causes. He's looking at my face, my eyes. He doesn't say anything he just looks.

"Don't lie" he says before retaking my lips with his in a more passionate kiss. He wraps his arms around me and presses himself fiercely to me. Giving me no way out, trapping me between him and the kitchen counter. A wave of electricity shot through my entire body As one of his hands rubbed circles on my lower back, making me hiss in delight, while his other hand remained between my shoulders, holding me to him.

Moving my hands from my sides and move them to his soft hair, i curled some strands around my fingers, feeling him smile into our kiss. I'm simply enjoying this too much and so choose to stop it here. I lean back from him and watch him open his eyes slowly. I now see that i also have the same affect on him as he does on me. He's eyes look cloudy and he also looks dazed. I lean in so that my forehead touches his.

"I'm sure.... just friends" i say and i feel him tense up and back away from me.

"How can you kiss me like that and still want to just be friends? He asks angrily.

"Theo please" i say closing my eyes and bowing my head in shame.

"Do you kiss all your friends like that" he spits at me.

"No" i answer him looking up at him and seeing him pace back and forth from me with an angry look in his eyes.

"Then why?" he spits at me again.

"I just can't" i say and look away from him.

"Fine have it your way" he says storming out of the pool house. I watch him walk away and i can't help but feel like i've made a mistake. Because as much as i say i don't want him, i know i do, i'm just scared of being hurt, lonely and most of all hurting him. i take a deep breath and place Demons bowl on the floor. He's looking at the door, looking at Theo's retreating form; he looks up at me whimpers then turns back to Theo again.

"Not you too" i say patting him on the head. He looks at his food but runs out after Theo. "Traitor" i say and close the door. I grab my phone and call home.

"LENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" my sister Serena picks up the phone.

"Hay sis"

"oi Lena what's wrong? You sound so low"

"Just complications but how are you?"

Serena goes on to tell me that she's met a new guy and will be going on a date the next night. She tells me what she's planning on wearing and what they are planning on going on their date. She then passes the phone to Fatima who tells me off for not phoning sooner and the lets me know that everything at work is going well. But when Mariana comes on the phone there was just no hiding the truth. She knew me like the back of her hand.

"What's wrong Lena?" she asks as soon as she hears my voice. I explain everything that happened and just how confused i was and she just stayed silent.

"What do you think i should do?"

"Lena do you want me to say what i think or what you want to hear?"

"Mariana" i whimper into the phone.

"You've made your mind up that you want to be friends with him but you wouldn't be confused if a small part of you didn't want to be with him" i hate that smart ass.

I sigh into the phone and stay silent. "I'm right aren't i?" Mariana giggles into the phone.

"Whatever i Mariana i've made up my mind" i answer stubbornly. "But it's hard to stay away from him, he Connors me and it's like i have an out of body experience, it's like it's not me"

"Do you want me to go up there? Keep you out of trouble?"

"What about work?"

"Fatima and Selena can handle it, i'll come over for only two weeks or so, and then you're on your own"

"How fast can you be here?" i ask her

"Tomorrow morning"

"Oh my god i love you" i scream down the phone which causes her to laugh. "i'll speak to Fatima and start packing"

"Again Mariana i do love you"

"I know, just remember this when it's time to buy me a Christmas present"

"Will do, i love ya sis"

"Love ya too"

"Bye"

"Chao"

I hanged up smiling. Knowing Mariana was going to be here keeping me out of trouble and had my back was all i would need. I let a sigh out and smile looking at the ceiling.

"Crap" i slapped my hand to my forehead. I have to let Nessie know. I can't just invite people to stay here when it's not my place. I work up the courage and walk out of the pool house. Stepping out into the back garden i see that all the decorations are up and looking great. There are fairy lights hanging above my head and a dancing area next to the pool. Over all, the whole place looked really good. But there was no one about. So i walk up the steps and walk into the kitchen but there's no one there. I keep walking and i come into the living room where everyone is stood looking at Theo. As i appear everyone stops talking and just look at me.

"Um...Nessie can i have a word?" i say looking her in her eyes and avoiding everyone else's. Nessie smiles at me but i can tell that she doesn't want to leave Theo. He looks upset and is avoiding my eyes.

"Sure" she says and walks me into the kitchen.

"Um, i phoned my sisters and i spoke to Mariana"

"Okay" Nessie says then flashes her eyes back into the living room then back to me.

"I kind of asked her to come, is that okay? She'll stay with me, in the pool house"

"Sure no worries" Nessie says smiling but it's not her usual toothy grin. I can tell that my choice to stay away from Theo is starting to take its toll on our friendship. This was exactly what i didn't want to happen.

"Go get ready for the party honey" Nessie says smiling at me, and then turns to go back. I grab her arm and turn her to look at me.

"I'm sorry" i say tearing up. "I don't want to hurt anyone"

"I know, but you are hurting two people i love and care about Lena" Nessie says with sad eyes.

"Who?" i ask confused as who the second person might be.

"You're hurting Theo and yourself" she says wiping away one of my stray tears.

"i have a right to choose and so does he, he doesn't have to just make do with me because of this imprinting bullshit" i say and walk away.

I make it outside before someone grabs my elbow. I turn around expecting Nessie but find Edward with a worried look on his face.

"I know this isn't easy, believe me i understand better than you assume, i had to come to terms with it the day my daughter was born" he says with his eyes looking deep into my soul. "But from what i've witnessed and believe in now, it's that imprinting is a blessing, you should be thankful"

I start crying my eyes out and Edward just holds me until i let everything out and calm down.

"I'm not trying to hurt him" i whisper.

"I know but what Nessie said is true"

"Please Edward"

"Okay take your time, choose your destiny but know this, i will be saying "told you so" real soon" he smirks at me making me laugh.

"Go get dressed, the guests are almost here, i can already hear their thoughts" Edward smiles at me.

"Okay" i sigh and walk into the pool house and into my room. I grab my costume and lay it on my bed. As i turn i'm startled by the presence of a little pixie smiling evilly at me. She's already dressed and looks like an absolutely sexy school girl. With a short skirt, smart shirt, tie and black framed glasses.

"Your turn" she smiles at me. She forces me onto a chair and starts to apply my makeup.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again i'm_ NOT_Stephanie Meyer just wish i was... :) ENJOY... & please dont be shy, REVIEW! i wanna know what ya think :)  
****  
And a very big thank you to those of you who have reviewed...keep them coming :)...and a very big thank you to ****Mercury-Serenity... your kind words always puts a smile on my face :)... please check out her stories they are AWESOME!  
again enjoy :)**

* * *

Theo's p.o.v...

Dad had forced me into going for a run with him but even then i couldn't get her out of my mind, of just how happy she had made me feel and how much happier i would be if she simply gave me a chance.

Coming back into the house all the girls where in the kitchen. And as soon as i walked in Lena's eyes were on me and admiring me. Instantly i started to imagine what she would look without a shirt on. I see her eyes going lower and lower down my chest and a blush come across her amazing cheeks and i couldn't help but smile smugly at her. Then i had the most amazing idea. Lets torcher her. I see water bottles, just behind her and choose to do it now where everyone can see this exchange and see; she's fighting a losing battle. Walking up to her i see her eyes grow wide and as a lean into grab the bottle i get a wife of her amazing sent. She smells like fresh lilies and at that exact moment i hear her take a whiff of me too. I linger just a little longer and i can't help but imagine the things i'll do to her the second she lets me. i plan on making her moan, wither and scream my name at the top of her lungs. She looks around the room and yet again yet very slowly her cheeks grow beat red. God i can't wait until were both naked, making love for hours. I wonder if she'll blush then too.

"Theo" Selena whispers.

It looks like she's confused and for a second she looks like she's given up on her unsaid plan but the second Demon's barks outside she perks up.

"I have to go feed Demon" she says bolting outside.

"Nice going slick" Angelina giggles at me.

"Give her time son" dad slaps me on the back. But i just about hear them all i'm thinking about is Lena; she won't come out of my mind. Her big brown eyes, her scorching yet innocent kisses. I've kissed allot of chicks on my life but they way she kisses just makes me go crazy.

"Theo" Selena grunts at me again.

"Sorry" i say walking out of the back door.

"Theo leave her alone" dad warns me.

"Can't" i say as i leg it to the pool house. I slide the door open and walk in. Everything is extremely clean as usual but now the whole place smells like her.

She's got her back to me as she's emptying dog food into Demon's bowl. I just stand behind her watching her when she takes a step back into me. She turns around slowly until her eyes grow wide at seeing me here.

"Need Help?"

She shakes her head and avoids my eyes. This kills me as i love to look into them.

"Don't look away" i say grabbing her chin and forcing her to look up at me. "Let me admire your beauty".

"There's nothing to admire" she whispers to me. Was she mad?

"Yes there is" i say looking deep into her eyes. As soon as i have captured her undivided attention i feel at home. Looking into her eyes, makes me feel like everything is going to be okay. I can tell by the look in her eyes that she's dazed; she is slowly becoming mine, until she takes a step back and again averts her eyes. God i hate it when she does that.

"What are you doing here?" she asks looking Down at Demon as if he's the most interesting and fascinating thing in the world. As if her life depended on it. Lucky dog.

"We need to talk"

"About what?" she asks innocently.

"Me imprinting on you" as soon as i say that her heart starts to accelerate and she looks up at me.

"Nessie said i chose what you get to be" she whispers to me and i merely nod my head. "i want us to be friends"

Is she serious? I look deep into her eyes trying to get the truth, trying to see if thats truly what she wants. I hear her gulp and i know straight away she's just scared of loving me. Nothing else. I can make her see the light.

"Are you sure" i ask trying the waters.

"Yes" she whispers. Before my lips crushing down on hers. My lips move slowly against hers and i can't help but feel relaxed. This is where i am meant to be. And before i know it she's kissing me back. God how good this feels. It's a short brief kiss to just see her reactions. It takes all my will power to pull away, i'm breathing heavily and i feel her slightly shiver in my hands. I look at her and try to decipher what she might be thinking. Does she want me to stop or not?

"Don't lie" i say before retaking her lips in a more passionate kiss. I wrap my arms around her and press myself brutally to her, so she knows just how much i want her and so she's trapped. Kissing her is a high i don't want to come down from too quickly so if she's trapped she's mine to play with.

Again the fireworks are going off in my head, i try to make her see just how much she wants me, how good we are together so i give her all i have into this kiss. I start to slowly rub circles on her lower back and a wave of electricity shots through my entire body the second she hisses at the pleasure i'm causing her. She slowly lifts her hands up to wrap a few strand of my hair into her fingers and holds me closer, and i just can't help but smile into our kiss. I got you. i think smugly until she pulls away and rests her forehead onto mine. Crap! Not a good sign.

"I'm sure... just friends" she says and i feel myself tense up and back away from her.

"How can you kiss me like that and still want to just be friends? i asks angrily. i'm hurt and confused and need answers.

"Theo pleases" she says closing her beautiful eyes and bows her head in shame. Only getting me angrier. Is she ashamed of me? Am i not good enough for her?

"Do you kiss all your friends like that" i spit at her, and i see her flinch.

"No" she whispers and finally looks up at me. i have to control myself and choose to pace to distract and calm myself down.

"Then why?" i spit at her again.

"I just can't" she says and looks away from me again. God damn it, i try and put myself on the line, for nothing? Maybe this whole imprinting shit really is a cruel joke.

"Fine have it your way" i say storming out of the pool house, not looking back or even trying to check she's okay. If she wants to be Miss Almighty, then she can be worshiped by everyone but me. i'm sick of this already and its only been a couple of hours. As i reach the kitchen when i hear my mobile beep and i know i've gotten a text. I walk into the living room, pick it up and see its Katherine again.

_**Hi baby  
haven't heard from you yet,  
is everything alright?  
Hope ur missing me cuz i miss u big boy.  
Went shopping 2day, can't wait 4 u 2 c what i've gotten.**_

**xxxxxxx Kat**

As i read the text i realise that she has always been good to me, always put my pleasure and happiness before hers. Maybe my imprint was only meant to end with friendship. Maybe i was meant to be with Katherine. But when i tried to think about all the time i had been with Katherine i would start to get a stomach ache, which was weird because i was a werewolf / vampire we're not meant to be ill or feel pain. At least not these little pains. But i decide to ignore it and text Katherine back.

_**Hey sexc  
Yh miss u 2...  
All is well and u no i can't wait 2 c wt u've gotten...  
**__**c u soon...**_  
_**Theo x**_

As soon as i sent it i was already feeling even worse. As much as i wanted to think it was something stupid and small as perhaps an illness i knew deep down it was because i wasn't meant to do that. I was only meant to worship and text like that with my imprint. But hay, if my imprint doesn't want me what am i to do?  
Before i knew it my phone beeps again with another text from Katherine.

_**Want a preview?  
;)**_

As much as i wanted my fingers to text no back, i text yes and i'm automatically feeling like shit. Why do i feel like shit? She's the one who doesn't want me. So why should i cry and mope around? Before i knew my phone beeps again and i open the picture Katherine has sent me. She's wearing a silky red bra and matching thongs. But it doesn't excite me what so ever, it's like looking at an old man wearing the underwear. It has me sick to the stomach and feeling like i have to look away. But before i can delete the picture the phone is out of my hands. I look up to see Uncle Emmett with a wicked grin on his face.

"What's got you green on the face?" he asks looking down. The second he sees the picture his grin evaporates from his face and he looks up at me in shock.

"What the hell Theo" he says going back and reading all the other texts.

"Give it back" i growl at him.

"No, what the hell? I thought you imprinted" he yells at me.

"Did you miss the 411? She doesn't want me" i say giving up and throwing myself on the coach.

"Guys get in here" Emmett screams and in a flash the whole family is in the family room. All are smiling until they see Uncle Emmett's face.

Grandpa Edward just tuts and shakes his head at me in clear in disappointment, whilst Selena rolls her eyes.

"What's going on?" mum asks.

"This" Emmett shoves the phone in her face.

"Theo" mum yells my name in disgust.

"What? It's not like me and Lena are an item" i spit and fold my arms like a little kid.

"Well do you think she's going to give you a chance if you act like a kid? Or flirt with other girls?" dad snaps at me.

"Whatever, she doesn't want me" i yell at my father.

"It's been a day you dick, give her some time" Angelina Snaps at me.

"Sweetie language" Esme whispers from the conner. Concern visible on her face. Grandpa Carlisle has his arms wrapped around her, trying to comfort her.

"Great things take time to develop my boy" Grandpa Carlisle smiles at me.

"She doesn't want to develop anything, she just wants to be friends" i scream again.

"Friendship leads to other things" Angelina snaps again.

"You wanted Seth and he you, she doesn't want me" i growl at my own twin, instantly feeling shitty.

"Give her time" Seth growls back at me.

"Shut up, like you never wanted Lena in the first place" i spit at him, again instantly regretting it.

"What?" Angelina Asks confused.

"It was before you were born...I tried to date Lena" Seth whispers.

"Did anything happen?" Angelina asks.

"No, no baby, she didn't want me or Embry" Seth says taking a peek at Embry who flips him off.

Angelina just looks into Seth's face, then shrugs. "i like her, so i can't be mad at her" she smile's then kisses Seth's cheek. "Any other girl's i should know about?" she smiles at him.

"Nope" he says as he kisses her on the lips.

"Theo" Alice tries to grab my attention. I look at her and she's got a sad smile on her face. "I'm sorry i can't see your future but i can tell you'll end up together"

"Yeah? How?" i snap at her.

"Cut that out" mum snaps at me.

"By the way you look at each other and don't forget i can sense both of yours and her feelings" uncle Jasper answers coolly.

"What does she feel?" i ask curiously.

"She's confused, scared and remorseful of what she's putting you through." He answers looking me straight in the eye.

"Love takes time to grow" Aunt Rosalie pipes up. "Just ask your uncle Emmett" she smiles while jabbing him in the ribs.

"I just want her so bad" i say looking down.

"I know" Uncle Jasper snorts, making everyone laugh.

"Just be patient" Grandma Bella smiles at me.

"I'll try" i say putting my head in my hands.

At that moment a wave of fresh Lilies hits my senses and i know who's just walked in the room. I look up and she's standing looking at everyone, but she doesn't look comfortable. She was looking straight at my mother and avoiding everyone else's eyes. I couldn't blame her, seeing as everyone went quite the second she walked in. They just stared at her. All with understanding eyes. She was only looking at mum but the second she looked at me i looked away. I couldn't look at her knowing there might be no hope and that i had just text Katherine.

I was feeling guilty but i was justified, she didn't want me, and what was I going to do? Stay here, sulking over her? No, i had to move on if there wasn't a chance in hell with her.

"Um...Nessie can i have a word?" she asks. Mum smile's at her but i know she isn't done with me yet. Knowing mum i was going to get an earful.

"Sure" mum says and walk with Lena into the kitchen. Watching her walk away i can't help but look at her perfectly curvy ass, god what i would do to grab those globes. At that moment i'm slapped at the back of the head. I look up to see Selena who has a murderous look on her face.

"You can't want to cheat on her with Katherine McSlutty and fantasize about Lena at the same Theo" she whispers at me. Everyone starts to chuckle except for Angelina who's glaring at me.

"Lena is you other half and i like her, if you screw this up and end up with McSlutty i swear to god i'll disown you" Angelina says with the same crazy, murderous looks as Selena.

"Whatever" i say and look at Uncle Emmett who has a smirk on his face. But as soon as we hear talking coming from the kitchen everyone goes quite and listens.

"Um, i phoned my sisters and i spoke to Mariana" Lena says.

"Okay" my mother answers.

"I kind of asked her to come, is that okay? She'll stay with me, in the pool house" Great she needs family support to keep me away from her.

At that thought i see Grandpa Edward roll his eyes at me.

"Sure no worries" mum agrees. "Go get ready for the party honey"

"I'm sorry" i hear Lena sniff, she's crying, i get an ach in my stomach much bigger and more painful than the pain i got from texting Katherine. My imprint was in pain, crap. "I don't want to hurt anyone" poor angel, what i would do to take away her pain. But i was her pain, what could i do?

"I know, but you are hurting two people i love and care about Lena "mum says.

"Who?" you and me my angel, i think to myself.

"You're hurting Theo and yourself" mum answers her.

"i have a right to choose and so does he, he doesn't have to just make do with me because of this imprinting bullshit" at that i get up and make my way to grab and talk some sense into her thick suborn skull. But Uncle Emmett stands in my way. Grandpa Edward runs out before i have a chance to do anything about the tree stuck in my way.

"Sit down" he warns me with deadly eyes.

"She's mine, get out of my way" i growl at him.

"Don't speak to your Uncle like that" dad snaps at me. "Now sit down, calm your horses and give it some time" dad says using his alpha tone on me. As much as i'm also an alpha, because he's older and more experienced, his tone is stronger and makes me lose my will and sit down.

"Look at the time, everyone go and get ready, this party is about to get started" Aunt Alice squeals. And in a flash she is up the stairs and slams the door behind her.

"Women" Uncle Emmett shakes his head, only to have Aunt Rosalie elbow him.

"Be good or i'll never dress up or down for you" Aunt Rosalie threatens, making all the men in the room laugh.

I decide to get ready for the party, if she was going to act like this meant nothing to her then so was i. I was going to have fun, socialize and maybe even flirt with some of Angelina's and Selena's friends.

I walk upstairs and into my room and get my costume out of my close. I have a quick shower and walk into my room to find Jeremy, my cousin looking at some of my CD's. Jeremy's the eldest son of Aunt Rachel and Uncle Paul. They also had a daughter Penelope but she must be with the girls. He's wearing a superman costume with cape and all.

"Hay dude" my cousin Jeremy smiles at me. "Wow what's up with you? Didn't get your little something, something today?" he jokes.

"i imprinted" is all i say and his eyes widen in shock.

"Wow...don't ya like her? Is she old? Ugly?" he asks curiously.

"She's not old and she's a knock out, she just doesn't want me" i explain.

"Ouch" he says slapping me on my back. "Don't worry about it, she's your imprint, she won't resist you for long" he winks at me.

"That's what everyone says" i sigh.

"So where is this lucky girl?" He asks looking around.

"Pool house getting ready" i say grabbing my boxers. I put them on under my towel that is wrapped around my lower half; i then throw the towel away when they are on. My costume is a police officer's outfit, equip with real handcuffs, aviator sunglasses and fake gun.

"So what are you going to do?" he asks whilst still going through my things.

"She wants' to be friends, so i'll be her friend" i smirk evilly at Jeremy.

"Dude, don't fuck up, you'll regret it" Jeremy says looking me straight in the eyes; he always did know what was best for me.

"I'm not going to do anything, just have fun with my other friends" i smile at him.

He shakes his head then looks down at another CD of mine. "You're so stubborn" he grumbles.

"I heard that" i say throwing my wet towel at him.

"You were meant to" he rolls his eyes at me, and then starts to snigger.

I'm done and ready in no time and then drag Jeremy down stairs where everyone is.

The whole of Uncle Sam's pack and their families is here with the exception of Katherine. Angelina and Selena had refused to have her here. Now i guess it was a good call on their part. The whole living room was packed with smiling people staring at me.

There was Sam and Emily who had three kids. Jamie, Samuel Junior but we call him S.J and Katelyn.  
Uncle Jared and Aunt Kim had an only son Ruben. Who was the funniest fucker out of us all. Uncle Quil was sitting on the coach with a very beautiful Claire sitting on his lap. They had just started dating and were still at the touchy, feely stage.  
All the other wolves still hadn't imprinted yet but where cool as fuck. There was Brady, Colin, Cody, Alex, Phil, Ricky, Tony, Nicky, Leo and Tristan.

All the guys looked at me with sad smiles. "Heard you imprinted" Brady says slapping me on my back. "Too bad for you, guess i get all the chicks now" he smiles at me.

"You wish" Ruben snorts and smiles at me. Everyone laughs and heads outside when they smell the food. They only people left are Uncles Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil and dad. I'm not really in the mood so i just sit down on the coach. They are looking at me with knowing smiles.

"Give it time" Uncle Sam is the first to speak.

"I just want her so much and she just keeps refusing me or to admit she likes me" i huff.

"Dude it's been a day, do you know how long it took me to get Kim? Five months"

"Ouch" i say looking at him. "i can't imagine lasting five months" i smile sadly at him.

"Imprinting is not easy, but it does end well, trust me" Uncle Paul says with a cheesy smile, looking at where Aunty Rachel was standing in the kitchen. "i remember the day i explain me being a werewolf and imprinting on her" he chuckles. "She actually hit me with a frying pan" he smiles which causes us all to laugh at him. "But after a while it all worked out, give it time my boy" he say smiling at me.

"That was nothing" Uncle Sam says looking at Uncle Paul. "i was dating Leah when i imprinted on Emily, i had to break up with her, tried to woo Emily to give me a chance, wounded her" he says with a small voice and a guilty look on his face. "Almost killed myself for it" he says looking down at his feet and shakes his head. "But again with some time" he says finally looking up at me. "We finally ended together and have thee amazing kids" he says with a big grin.

"i imprinted on a toddler and had this big thug, beat the crap out of me for it" Uncle Quil says jabbing Sam in the stomach. "I was called a perv, paedophile and was teased endlessly" Quil says rolling his eyes.

"Please guys, i ignored Kim my whole life then BOOM, i imprint and start following her around like a lost puppy" he looks at us all then continues. "She called Charlie on my ass for stalking" he laughs.

"Oh please" dad yells. "i imprinted on my best friends baby" dad says with a smile. "Whose dad happened to be a vampire, who hated my guy" he laughs "Bella herself wanted to and almost did castrate me for imprinting on my Nessie"

Everyone looked at each other and laughed. "You win" they all said in unison. I couldn't help but feel better at the fact that even thou imprinting was an important, magical and beautiful thing, it didn't come easy to no one.

"You see if imprinting was too easy, it wouldn't be special" Grandpa Edward says walking into the Living room dressed as Prince charming and smiling at me. "Hay guys" he said shaking everyone's hands. I still find it hard to believe when dad said, they had once hated and fantasised killing the Cullen's. The whole pack now got on well with the Cullen's. As if they were a part of the pack itself.

It was hard to believe it when the pack would always come over or we would all go to La Push to celebrate different holidays, birthdays or random events. The Cullen's were always invited and always made an appearance. Grandpa Carlisle would always treat any Unwell or hurt werewolf and would help the imprintee's with their pregnancies. And the Cullen's and Blacks would donate money to La Push to help the community and anyone in the Pack who needed help financially.

Walking out to where the party has started i see everyone with smiles on their faces, everyone's happy and having a good time. I can't help but chuckle to myself as i see Uncle Sam dancing in his chicken outfit. I look around, trying to find my beautiful angel. I can't see her so i grab a beer and head to where the guys are standing.

All in all, everyone was different but we all go along.  
Brady and Colin were best friends, whom seemed to be joined at the hip. They would tell sad jokes that only they understood. Even their current human girlfriends were best friends.

Cody was uncle Paul's little brother and no one doubted it. He had such a temper, when he got pissed we all duck for cover.

Alex, Phil and Tony were the triplets. They all looked alike and acted alike that there was no way to tell them apart. Which they would use to their advantage. Even in wolf form they looked exactly the same. Which they used to distract and confuse their opponents.

Ricky was a really nice down to earth guy and not many people knew he was gay. He was very good at hiding his thoughts. He only confessed to me and Jeremy once he was sure of his sexuality. He, Jeremy and i, were friend since dippers and so we kept his secret and accepted our friend and brother the way he was.

Nicky, Ricky's older brother was a very macho guy. Loves his beer, girls and bikes. He had the cheesiest of jokes but was a great wingman in a fight.

Tristan was a book warm, too smart for his own good type of guy. Had all the answers to the questions you asked. Which was why we picked on him so, but it was all joking around.

Jamie was the quite one; he would only talk to when spoken to and was always polite.

S.J is hot-headed. He was an act now – think later type of guy which means he's almost always grounded and in trouble.

Ruben was the funniest guy you would ever come across. He has all sorts of jokes that would have you laughing your ass off.

Leo was the only wolf i never really clicked with. Ever since i had landed Katherine, me and him have always been in competition with each other. He didn't like me and i didn't like him. But because he was a part of the pack, dad invited him.

And last but not least was my main man Jeremy. He was my Cousin, my brother and best friend. He was a calm dude who would always just sit back and let you do whatever you wanted to until you took things too far and needed to stop. As i walk up to the gang the break out laughing, making me curious.

"What's so funny?"

"Michelle" Ruben laughs, there's a tear running down his face as he tries to explain to me what's going on. "She...ha-ha...Found out that Cody was two timing her and has sent every girl in school a picture of him asleep with makeup and a bra on" he says and fall on the ground laughing hard.

"Now everyone on the rez has seen it or has it as there screensaver" Nicky chuckles as he takes a swig of his beer.

"Why the hell were you wearing makeup and a bra?" i ask trying not to let laughter inside me escape.

"She did it whilst i was sleeping, It's not funny" Cosy growls as he starts to shake.

"Yes it is" everyone says in unison and laughs.

"No it's not, i can't get girls anymore, even my dad got that picture, he won't even make eyes contact with me" Cody fumes.

"That's...ha-ha...not all of it" Ruben says hitting the ground. "Cody wanting revenge sent Michelle's mother pictures of her naked...ha-ha...she's after Cody, she wants to kill him" Ruben says laughing harder. Only to stop when Jeremy grabs him by the elbows and helps Ruben to stand up. Instantly Ruben stops laughing and wipes away his tears of laughter, when he sees just how pissed Cody looked.

"Dude you took it a step too far" Jeremy says shaking his head.

"She took it to far to start with" Cody snaps and starts to shake even harder.

"Cool down" Ricky says rolling his eyes at Cody.

"Whatever, change the fucking subject" Cody says downing his beer.

"So Theo what you going to do about Katherine?" Jeremy asks trying to divert our conversation, instantly i see Leo tense up but choose to ignore him.

"No idea"

"Dude she's going to flip, she's got that crazy twinkle in her eyes and we've all heard her messed up thoughts when it comes to her enemies" Ruben says then shakes, making us laugh.

"What happens happens" I sigh then shrug.

"i can imagine it now man, she's going to chop your dick off and shove it up your ass" Ruben said with a scared look on his face. As if it was him in the firing line of Katherine's temper and not me.

"Oh please, stop over reacting" i roll my eyes at him.

All of the guys start to laugh. "i think your under- reacting"

"whatev-" i couldn't even finish my sentences because as soon as i laid my eyes on her my mind went blank and my trousers instantly got tighter. I could feel my mouth open as i admired her. My beautiful Lena, my angel was dressed as the freaking Devil. She was wearing tight black skinny jeans that hugged her curvy legs incredibly and a red corset. She had red hot shoes, horns, tail and devil trident. She had Smokey eyes and bright red lipstick. She looked so fucking good; i was most defiantly going to use this memory, when next jerking off, which by the throbbing bulge in pants was most likely going to be later on.

She had just stepped out of the pool house and was giggling with Alice. She hadn't notice me drool over her but the guys had, and followed my gaze to look over at her.

"Damn" Nicky says then smiles at me. "You lucky dog"

"Wow cuz, now i know why you're being so impatient" Jeremy says also marvelling my girl. I look around and see them all looking at her. i growl and then they all slowly drag their eyes away from my Lena.

She walks up to my mother who was talking to my aunts and she is introduces to my family, her family one day if i have anything to do with it. Everyone is being nice and i see Angelina and Selena walk up to Lena and they start to talk. They walk around and my sisters start to introduce her to my uncles. I knew my sisters were going to bring her over her, so i checked my costume and made sure i look decent.

"Theo? Theo?" Ruben was calling me. i look up and i see all my boys looking at me with a smirk on all their faces.

"What?"

"Do you want to go clubbing after this?" Ruben smiles at me.

"Um...yeah" i say looking at my Lena who was making her way over to me and the guys as i spoke.

"Guys" Angelina calls. "This is Lena, mums best friend and Theo's imprint"

Everyone goes around introducing themselves and complimenting my beautiful angel.

"So you're the new imprintee?" Leo smiles at my angel.

"Um..i guess so" Lena says looking at her feet.

"Aww don't be shy, i've only just started, don't blush...yet" Leo jokes flirtingly and i can't help but steer daggers at him. Jeremy notices this and elbows him on the ribs.

"So how do you like your stay so far?" Ricky says trying to save Leo's ass.

"It's good" Lena smiles at Ricky.

"So what do you do?" Ricky asks looking up at me quickly then looks back at Lena. He's trying to know Lena and trying to help me know a little bit more about her. i love my bro.

"I'm a photographer; me and my sisters own our own business in Rio de Janeiro" Lena smiles

"You shouldn't be behind the camera sweetheart, you should be in front of it" Leo winks at Lena. She just looks from him to me, obviously not feeling comfortable. We keep eye contact for a second before Selena and Angelina choose to take her away from me, knowing i'm fuming at Leo.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" i growl at Leo as i walk up to his face.

"Back off" Leo growls back.

"No you back off" i growl louder.

"I was just joking around" Leo smirks at me.

"No you were flirting, who do you think you are?"

"She's not yours" Leo smirks at me.

"Dude your taking the piss, step off" Jeremy comes and stands by me. "Lena is Theo's imprint not your"

"So? they are not together" Leo answers arrogantly.

"No but that still not right" Ricky also stands for me.

"And i would care because?" again that smirk on his face. God what i would do to smack that smirk off his face.

"It's the rules fuck-face; don't fuck with other wolves' imprints smart ass" Nicky states taking yet another swig of his beer.

"Whatever" he says walking away. As soon as he's out of my eye-sight i instantly feel myself relax.

"He's such a dick" Nicky says as we walk to where the food is to get some grub.

After my little growling section with Fuck-face-ass wipe Leo, the party started to liven up. After about half an hour school friends showed up and we started to play music. The triplets were DJing, and so everyone was on the dance floor. All the wolves had a girl and were having a good time, accept for me and Ricky who was now talking to Lena. I was sitting down on the Steps that led into my house watching everyone when someone came and sat next to me. Look over only to see Drew, a girl from my class.

"Why aren't you dancing?"

"Don't feel like it" but in all honesty i was just watching and trying to overhear as much as i could of Ricky's and Lena's conversation.

"That doesn't sound like you?" Drew says running her finger up and down my arm.

"Well i've changed" i respond looking at the grinding teenagers on the dance floor. Only a day ago i was one of those horny, grinding kids. But as much as i wanted to be upset, i wasn't because deep down i knew that me imprinting on Lena was one of the best things in my life.

The triplets eventually start to play Pitbull and daddy Yankee songs and that's when i see Lena start to perk up. She was used to reggaeton and salsa music. Alice grabs Lena and drags her into the dance floor. They start to move and sway their hips to the music and i can't help but get hard as i see Lena's hips move that way.

"Come on dance with me" Drew whispers next to my ear. I shiver but it's with disgust but she takes it as a shiver of pleasure. She gets up and tries to pull me up. "Come on Theo let's dance" Drew bats her fake eyelashes.

"I'm not in the mood D" i huff as i stand up and walk to where there are some appetizers. I start to randomly pick different foods when Lena walks up and grabs a hot dog.

"Your friends seem nice" she smiles at me.

"Some of them" i snort and look over at Leo who's now putting the moves on drew. The rat.

"Look Theo if this is too uncomfortable for you, i could go home" she says looking down at the hotdog in her hands.

"What? No you're not leaving, i won't let you" that gets a smile off, of her.

"Are you sure" she looks up at me with adorable big eyes.

"Yes, i want you close" i say as i wrap my arms around her.

"Theo" she says my name.

"Just one hug" i say and can't help but take a whiff of her beautiful freshly cut lilies scent. "You look nice" i say as i take a step back.

"Thanks" she blushes, god i love that blush. "So do you"

"So...um...do you want to dance?" i ask holding my breath.

"Okay" she whispers.

I grab her hand and walk her to the dance floor. We start dancing and she starts to move her hips like before and i can't help but admire her movements and her incredible curves. The triplets see i'm dancing with Lena and change the fast beats to a slow song. For a second she looks like she's going to pull away but after a moment she places one of her hands in mine. I wrap my arms around her and we start to dance slowly.

Having Lena in my arms like this has me concentrating only on her. Everything and everyone fades away. All i see, smell and hear is my Lena. Her head is resting on my chest and i'm just looking down at her. She must feel my gaze because after a while she slowly looks up at me. Her eyes meet mine and i'm instantly hypnotized. Looking into her eyes i see hope, confusion and happiness.

"Don't pull away" i whisper and i see her eyes glaze over.

"Don't push too hard" she whispers back and rests her head on my chest again.

We keep dancing and i fell like im in the right place. In Lena arms is where i am meant to be. We keep dancing until it gets late and mine and my sister's school friend leave. Once were the only one's on the dance floor, she slowly pulls away and walks us towards where the family and pack are sitting down, talking.

"Okay people i have a surprise" Emmett shouts to grab everyone's attention. He walks over to us with a big box full of fireworks and a big grin on his face.

"Oh god" grandpa Edward grumbles. Uncle Emmett places the box on the floor and smiles at us. "I got these amazing fireworks to celebrate our get together and the latest wolf girl" he smirks evilly at Lena who takes a step back and hides behind me.

"Well let's get them popping" Ruben says rubbing his hand in excitement.

The rockets were going off and everyone was looking up in amazement. I get a phone call and slip away to see who it was. Walk to where the steps leading up into the house are and i sit down and answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"**Theo?"** Katherine shouts into the phone i have to pull the phone away, the screaming hurts my ears.

"What's up?"

"**Is it true?"** she asks angrily.

"What?"

"**Is it true you imprinted on a filthy blood sucking whore?" **she growls into the phone and i feel myself get offended and protective of my angel.

"Cut that shit out" i growl back at her.

"**So it is ture?"**

"Yeah"

The line goes dead and i know that, that's not the end of it. Knowing Katherine she going to want revenge and allot more. But who told her? i look around and i see a smug looking Leo, putting his phone away into his pocket. The fucker. I get up and make my way up to him ready to smack the crap out of him when i see one of the fireworks shoot the wrong direction. Instead of going up the firework is flying straight at my Lena. No one has noticed this and Lena is still looking up to see the danger heading her way. I run as fast as i can and throw myself in front of Lena and the firework goes off on my chest.

* * *

whats going to happen next? ai ai ai...i dont know yet...wait n see :)


End file.
